Starlight
by HarryPotterFanWhoYouDon'tKnow
Summary: It's my first ever story … so yeah. Total drama never happened. Gwen, Trent, Duncan and Courtney are in high school together as couples, but Duncan is falling for Gwen. Does she love him back? DxG slight DxC and GxT. Starts off in the holidays when Gwen and Duncan are in a park together at about 11 pm. Forgive me if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Starlight

Duncan's pov

Gwen … she looks so beautiful under the stars, with her dark hair glowing in the eerie light. I just wish that she felt the same way… but she has Trent, and I have Courtney. I don't even have a chance with Gwen. She's so beautiful, so strong, so smart … so perfect.

I try not to be jealous when she goes on and on about how perfect Trent is. I'm her best friend for gods sake! I should be happy for her! Not drooling over her. Courtney already suspects us! I don't want Gwen to be hurt… so I say nothing to her about my feelings. She is happy with Trent and that's what matters.

Gwens pov

Duncan's been acting really weird around me lately. So has Courtney. She probably has been bad mouthing me to him. He loves her, and I'm just the stupid best friend who nobody cares about. Not that I care. I have Trent and he's the perfect boyfriend.

It's just that Duncan's so bad boy, so tough … so me!

I mentally tell myself off. Duncan loves Courtney and I love Trent … I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, a brief shout out to Riri Amazing, leakingpenholder, and Weird Goth Girl. You guys rock!

Duncan's pov

It's late at night. I'm sitting on a park bench, thinking. I heard a soft thump from my left. A strand of teal hair flicks in front of me. Beautiful, silky teal hair. I instantly know the individual who it belongs to. I turned my head, and there she was. Gwen. Her black eyes met my teal ones. Her soft smile entrancing me. She leaned closer to me. Our lips met then …

" DUNCY!" I opened my eyes to the sound of Courtney screaming out my name. God, why does mum let her in every morning? I heard her footsteps coming closer, and then through my sleep clogged eyes I saw the door creak open, revealing one moody Courtney. Great way to wake up hey?

Courtney's pov

I stomped angrily towards Duncan's bedroom. I can't believe he forgot! Today is valentines day and he promised to be up by five thirty so he could prepare a special surprise for me! Well he technically didn't promise, but I told him he had to, and that should be more then enough!

I swung the door open and looked around. Nothing. Not even a rose. I looked furiously down at him. " You forgot! " I screeched, before punching him in the stomach, hard.

Duncan's pov

I heard Courtney screaming something at me, but honestly, I didn't pay any attention. Suddenly, a fist collided with my gut, and I felt a terrible pain. It was the last thing I felt before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter -**

Gwens pov

I was sitting at home, while Trent went on and on about how he luuuurved me, and played the guitar. Once I would have thought it was sweet, but now it's just annoying.

When I'm with Duncan, I never get bored, or annoyed. Being with him is so exhilarating, he makes me feel so happy! But that's because he's my friend … right?

Ugggh, I'm so confused! And Trent's stupid guitar isn't helping! Trent's my boyfriend, but … I think my feelings for Duncan are a little more then friendship … ok, a lot more. I … I think I'm in love with Duncan!

" Well Gwen, if that's how you feel then maybe I should go! "

Shit. I just said that all aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan's pov  
I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I have no idea where I am. I yawn, stretching, but I feel a searing pain burning in my gut and gingerly put my arms down. I can't remember anything. A man in a white suit walks in, along with my mum who looks terrified.

"Honey! You're awake! Oh I was so worried about my wittle sweetie pie! "

" Mum? What … what happened? Where am I? And why is my stomach black?"

Mum gasped. She looked down at my stomach, which was a horrible bruised mess. "Doctor!" she squealed. " Come here - QUICK!"

The doctor came over, looking concerned. " Duncan, " he said sternly. " Can you remember who did the to you?"

I shook my head. I can't remember anything past when I woke up yesterday. Then it all came rushing back to me. " It … it was Courtney. Courtney Malone."

Mum shrieked. " But honey, she's your girlfriend! How could she?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I was asking myself the same question. Then again, it is Courtney we're talking about. Who knows what Miss CIT would do.

Then I remembered. Oh crap. " Mum, whats the date? "

"February 15th. Why?"

My heart sunk. " Oh, no reason. "

I may have forgotten valentines day, but Courtney put me in hospital. We're over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Just a reminder that I don't own Total Drama. Enjoy**!

Courtney's pov

Ahhhh. It had felt so satisfying to hit Duncan. Maybe now I can blackmail him into cutting off his mohawk! Oh, and remove those horrible piercings! Yeah, a whole world of black mailing is opening up to me now!

I got up and drove to the hospital. Time to make him wish that he had been the perfect boyfriend! What do you mean, he was the best boyfriend I'll ever had? Shut up conscience!

I walked into the hospital and stomped over to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Duncan Gregerson."

"Name please," said a bored looking woman.

"Courtney Malone. I'm his girlfriend."

"Of course you are. Come right through here."

The woman, who looked like she was in her late thirties, led me down a long, cream coloured corridor. At the end there was a tall, thin door.

"He's in here." She said. She pushed me in the room then slammed the door. I heard the click of a key in the lock. I was trapped in here.

Gwen's pov

I ran out after Trent.

"Trent, wait! I'm really sorry!"

Trent turned around. His eyes were cold and unforgiving.

"I hate you." he hissed. "You tore my heart apart. You're dead to me."


End file.
